Forbidden Juices
by HeavenSerenata
Summary: Alec&Isabelle One-shot. A poem of what it was, what it is, and what it is to be. General Point Of View. Okay, the people wanted expansion so their gunna get exspansion. And they finnally got it :D
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Juices**

_They were young once;_

_Once upon a time._

_They would share a bed with each other_

_Comfort one another,_

_When the monsters of the night_

_Grew too much for their small hearts._

_But then she grew up,_

_And sharing a bed with you're brother_

_Was no longer 'cool'._

_Although he longed for her touch,_

_Her warmth_

_Her presence._

_He just didn't know why,_

_But he wouldn't admit it._

_He would hide it._

_She was his Forbidden Juice_

_He couldn't have her,_

_For the same reason she couldn't have him._

_It broke her heart._

_Time moves on,_

_Feelings change_

_But theirs never did._

_She began to visit him,_

_Just once a week._

_Steal into his room;_

_And share his bed once more._

_He liked that,_

_He liked the feeling._

_She liked it,_

_She liked the feeling._

_He would scoot up close,_

_With the excuse that he was cold,_

_He didn't believe it;_

_Neither did she._

_But she pretended to,_

_For both their sakes._

_She found another then,_

_A one with golden eyes;_

_And golden hair alike._

_She stopped coming once a week,_

_She hardly acknowledged him._

_So he ignored her._

_He ignored his feelings,_

_His wants._

_His needs._

_Ignored._

_She noticed,_

_She noticed him tense_

_When she came into the room_

_She noticed him walk the other way_

_When she came towards him._

_She didn't understand_

_He wanted this_

_It was what was best_

_Wasn't it?_

_She visited him that night,_

_The night where he had left the room_

_When her and the golden eyed boy _

_Had come into the room._

_She knocked that night,_

_Once_

_Twice_

_Three times_

_No answer._

_She found it strange, _

_He always answered his door._

_Tip toe,_

_Tip toe,_

_She tip toed to the bed, hearing the shower on._

_She would wait_

_Wait_

_Wait for him to come out._

_Wait for him to talk to her._

_Wait for him to hold her._

_He walked out then,_

_No towel._

_And she couldn't stop herself staring;_

_He had changed so much._

_Since their days when,_

_They had taken baths together._

_When they had done everything together._

_But his stare was less than friendly._

_He glared,_

_He scowled,_

_He blushed._

_He did everything,_

_Except look her in the eyes._

_He changed into clothes then,_

_Stealing his body away from_

_Her searching eyes._

_She stood, _

_Cornered him._

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

_She had asked him in a whisper,_

_Not expecting an answer._

_She didn't get one._

_She got a shove,_

_A push._

_She stumbled, _

_Fell onto his bed._

_He stalked towards her,_

_His eyes burning,_

_With something more than hate._

"_You screwed everything up." _

_He whispered back, _

_As he knelt, _

_Knees either side of her torso,_

_Looking down at her._

"_You. You did this." _

_He kept repeating over and over again._

"_Alec, what are you-"_

_He stopped her mouth with a kiss._

_A simple kiss._

_But simplicity, _

_Often has big affects._

_This kiss was simple,_

_But passionate._

_They knew it was wrong._

_They knew they shouldn't do it._

_But they did it anyway,_

_For they had grown tired of denying._

_Denying their emotions_

_Denying their wants_

_Their needs._

_You cannot pretend forever_

_They learned that, _

_That night._

_That night,_

_Which was the turning point,_

_For everything._

_She left after the kiss._

_Fearing her own emotions,_

_Fearing the tingling in her lips._

_Fearing it all._

_She made it clear,_

_To the golden eyed boy,_

_That friends was what she wanted._

_He accepted,_

_What could he do?_

_Beg?_

_Plead?_

_Ask her to reconsider?_

_No._

_That wasn't him._

_He wouldn't beg for anything._

_For no one._

_So he was content, _

_In watching her eyes sometimes burn,_

_Burn for another who wasn't him._

_Isabelle began again that night._

_She began to visit._

_To visit his room,_

_To visit her intense emotions._

_Once,_

_Twice_

_Thrice,_

_Four times a week._

_He was her Forbidden Juice,_

_She couldn't have him._

_For the same reason he couldn't have her._

_But then again,_

_Forbidden Juices,_

_Are always there to be consumed._

_____________________________________________________

_**What did you guys think? It's my first A&I so be nice lol but critisism is appreciated.**_

_**I'm thinking of exspanding it, like, picking two lines and writing a proper chaptered fic or one-shot, maybe the bit where Isabelle steals into his room? More description for all you Alec and Isabelle lovers??? lol**_

_**Review and tell me what you think! =D xox Kira!**_


	2. Forbidden Exspansion :

_**This is to Angst-Ridden-Teenager and Gemma, they wanted expansion and they damn well got it!**_

_**I forgot to put this in the last chapter, and for that I am totally sorry, but just for the record, I own none of the character, the lovely and greatly talented Cassandra Clare does, damn her for having such an imaginative mind.**_

_*_

_She visited him that night,_

_The night where he had left the room_

_When her and the golden eyed boy_

_Had come into the room._

_*_

Isabelle hurried down the corridor, her long legs bringing her further and further towards her brothers room. Her heart, the poor thing, was beating just a little too loudly. The worry that Alec may hear her coming stole into her head and buried itself into her rational thinking, slowing her tracks. Could he hear her? Was she caught? What the fuck was she even doing? This didn't make sense, she didn't make sense. None of it made any fucking sense.

She hadn't noticed, but her legs had started up again, hurrying her forward to her destination. One part of her was screaming at the other part to stop. Stop this madness. Stop her feelings. Stop her feet from propelling her forward. The other half of her was wondering why the hell she hadn't gotten to his damn door yet. It was as though she was stuck in one of those bad dreams, the one where you're target is just in site, but no matter how much you ran to it, it was still the same distance away from you as it had been at the start of you're run.

The door. His door. It loomed up in front of her as her pace slowed and stopped until she was standing outside it. Her blood pumped a little too excessively for any sound to be made certain outside of her own body. His door looked like any other door in the institute, brown. Just a plain brown. Yet that one door was different somehow. Special.

A special door? God how far gone was she when she even thought the guy's door was special- She almost choked on her thoughts. 'How far gone' God, did she just think that? Did that fucking thought just cross her screwed up mind? She shook her head, this was no time for thinking. She'd had so long to bloody think. Now was her time for actually doing something. Or some_one_, if her emotions had their way with it.

_*_

_She knocked that night,_

_Once_

_Twice_

_Three times_

_*_

Isabelle raised a hand, her once steady wrist shaking. Stop it. _Stop it_. This isn't you. This isn't real. Of course it's real, this is what you wanted. For it to be _real_. Taking a breath her fist moved almost involuntarily. The knock rang out down the hallway, the wood reverberating so loudly she thought she had woken up the whole institute. And for a second, reason and logic broke its way through her minds sluggish emotion-driven thoughts and sounded out for sanity. What are you doing here? What the hell do you think you're doing knocking on his door at this hour? What the fuck do you want from him? He can't need you like you need him. It's sick. It's wrong. Its-Insanity clouded her mind again, making sanity's words fizzle out of focus. And soon, the only sound she could hear was her first rapping on his special plain door a second time.

And a third. Where was he? Maybe he had heard her heart coming. Maybe he didn't feel the same way. Maybe he didn't _need_ her like she needed him. Maybe he didn't _want_ her like she wanted him.

Stop it. Stop it. There was any point in it, just knock once more. She didn't even register the knock, the sound, the reverberations through the special oak. She held her breath. One second. Five seconds. 10 seconds.

*

_No answer._

*

Come on. Come on. It didn't take much of her conscious mind to make her push the door open, and it only half registered that the shower was on, and that was why he couldn't have heard her. She had only one thing on her mind, get him to talk. And that was what she would do. He would talk to her and tell her he lo- no. He already loved her. But it wasn't in that way that she wanted. And what did she want? She questioned as she sat on his bed and waited for him to come out.

What did she want from him? From herself? The truth. The truth, she scoffed silently, barely registering the shower turning off. What truth? There was hardly a damn truth left in the world. And what was worse was that she almost knew what she wanted, it was on the tip of her tongue, but _sanity_. God _sanity_ seemed to always push it away.

To say Isabelle didn't register the door opening was an understatement, she had completely forgotten where she was, who she was and more importantly what she had come there for. She heard a grunt, one that seemed to have been ripped from the bowls of hell and just as feral sounding. Her eyes snapped up, sanity shouting itself and insanity clouding her thoughts. Fucking insanity was the only reason she could this.

He was naked. To put it plain and simple. He lean legs defined, his chest hard and flat, the indentations making her mouth water. And the notches knocked into his hips where his manhood hung downwards. He was beautiful. Dangerous. Forbidden. And she wanted him, by angel she _wanted_ him.

She gulped, the ball in her throat refusing to move, her eyes travelling up to his chiseled face and eyes. God his _eyes_. _Ice blue orbs of hatred_. They looked like he wanted nothing more than for her to drop dead. And she realised then and there that if that was what he wanted. _She would do it_. Because he wanted it, and what he wanted, she wanted.

A blush was forming on his pale cheeks, as he took notice of her unwavering eyes staring at him. With a glare he turned his back to her and pulled on some jeans. No shirt. _Just jeans_.

Silence. God the silence would kill her before he ever got a chance to. Why was he doing this? Why did he hate her? _Whywhywhywhy_? Why?

She stood up, a sudden confidence fueling her body, as she cornered him and forced him to push back against his wall. "What do you think you're doing" She asked him, her eyes hard as flints. "What do you think you're playing at?" No answer. Not even a blink of his eyes.

"For fucks sake Alec. Damn you!" She drummed her fists on his chest to the syllables of the outburst, "Damn you to-" He grabbed her wrists, as they pounded on his chest, pushing them back at her like she was on fire. Caught of guard Isabelle stumbled backwards, but he didn't stop, he pushed her again, and kept pushing her until her knees knocked against the bed and she fell backwards against the sheets. They were soft, and warm and smelled just like him…She had missed his scent.

His hair was damp, she noticed, as he climbed up the bed to her, his arms and legs on either side of her form before stopping to straddle her waist. He held her arms above her head, but although his eyes were hard, his hands were gentle, he held her as one lover would hold another.

"You screwed everything up" He whispered, his voice cracking. Isabelle barely breathed as the word left his life, the raw emotions stopping her thoughts and clearing the haze in her mind. But for once, sanity did not come to tell her logic, or reason. She was suddenly very aware, in the absence of the haze in her mind. Aware of his hips sitting right on top of hers. Aware of his ragged breathing, aware of her emotions, and almost…almost aware of _his_ emotions. "You had to go and fuck everything up didn't you?" He asked savagely, "You had to go and fuck. It. All. Up." He spat the words out, each one a separate slap in the face for Isabelle.

"You. You did this." He whispered forcefully, his eyes locking with hers. No longer were they hard shards of ice, but they were broken shards of ice, broken emotions. He repeated it again and again his eyes clouding over.

"Alec what are you-"

Before she could get more words out, his lips had already attached themselves to hers, moving in a way that they new fit them perfectly and deadly. Their sweet juice and their deadly poison. Alec let go of her wrists and moved his hands to her sides, shifting up the material of her shirt, his warm hands touching the unblemished skin of her torso. She moaned quietly, the vibrations passing onto his lips and he growled back, biting on her bottom lip.

Already he could feel himself loosing control, feel her loosing whatever parts of sanity she had left. And when she gasped for air, he could feel himself getting harder which was impossible as what he was doing wasn't registering. What he was doing wasn't real. What he was doing wasn't _there_. What he was doing was more than impossible; it broke the bounds of reality into alternate reality. Maybe that was where he went when he was with her. Into an alternate reality where they could be who they wanted to be. _Forbidden lovers_.

He flattened his body against hers a sudden heat rising from the two of them as he moved his head to the side to kiss her neck. And not in the affectionate brother way, but in the way a brother should stop other guys from kissing her neck. He was creating friction with his body he didn't even know he could create with anyone; he didn't even think this friction existed. God everything about that night was so fucking impossible. He knew in the morning he would be disgusted with himself, would hate himself. But he couldn't bring himself to care about the morning just yet. For this was night and he had a whole while to go.

A leg wrapped around his middle, pulling him impossibly closer as she raked her nails down his bare back (eliciting a low groan), her hips bucking upwards as her lips searched downward for his, her hands pulling his face to hers. This time the kiss was not so rough, not so bitter with tinges of self hatred. This kiss was filled with passion and _love_. _Undeniable, unattainable and impossible_ _love_. And he liked it. She liked it. God they both liked it. So fucking much.

*

_She left after the kiss._

_Fearing her own emotions,_

_Fearing the tingling in her lips._

_Fearing it all._

*

She was once more outside of his bedroom door. But none of her earlier thoughts plagued her mind. This time she was leaning against the door for support as she feared her legs would give way underneath her. Reaching a finger to her lips to felt the tingling sensations where his lips had touched hers. Her stomach was on fire where his hands hand touched her. And her mind was sane. Safe and sane. And she felt good. So fucking good. Because she had gotten the truth. And even know it scared her, it was the truth of forbidden juices nonetheless; which she realised as she floated back to her room on numb feet, was what she had been searching for the whole time.

_**Okay it's taken me about six months to write this. **_

_**But it's finally done (: So Gemma, and Angst-Ridden-Teenager, here is the expansion you asked for and I hope to god its good enough for you legendary authors xD**_

_**Lots of love, Kira x**_


End file.
